


Jump

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki getting on a trampoline for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926554) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Done for an anon on Tumblr

Loki and Thor had come to visit you on Earth for the first time in months. But, unfortunately, you had to work. So when they showed up, you had just enough time to tell them to make themselves at home, you’d be home around 8 pm, then kissing their cheeks before rushing out.

“What a strange woman.” Loki said. Thor laughed and settled onto your couch. From his time with Jane, he had learned how to use Netflix and was enjoying some Disney classics. But Loki was uninterested in what his brother was watching, so he decided to explore your home a bit. But nothing in your house seemed to catch his interest.

“Brother, watch this lion! He reminds me of you!” Thor said, pointing at Scar. Loki rolled his eyes and ventured outside to your small, fenced off back yard. And that’s when he saw it.

“What is this strange thing?” Loki asked, approaching your trampoline. You had bought it years ago for exercise and for when your young cousins came over to play, but it hadn’t been used in a while. He put his hand on it and felt it give move. He looked around before he climbed up on it.

At first, he kept falling. It was hard to keep your balance on something like…this. He was growing frustrated until he jumped a little and bounced high. Soon, he was smiling and jumping, his long hair waving in the air with each movement.

You came home at about 8:30 that night. You had stopped to get pizza. You saw Thor settled on the couch in normal attire, watching The Little Mermaid. But you didn’t see Loki anywhere.

“Where’s Loki?” You asked Thor. He looked at you then looked around.

“I do not know.” He said. You sighed and put the pizza on the table. That’s when you heard laughing and the sound of springs squeaking.

“Dumb kids better not be in my yard again.” You growled. You turned on the light for the back porch and walked outside to see the god of mischief jumping on the trampoline, using his jacket as a cape as he pretended to be flying. He didn’t notice you, so you started to record him. And he wouldn’t have noticed you, if it hadn’t been for Thor.

“Brother! This looks like most fun!” Loki gasped and fell off the trampoline. Thor ran over to it and started to jump on it while Loki pouted on the ground and you stood on the porch, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cute? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
